Marshmallow Goodness!
by Angel in Flight
Summary: Sora, Riku and... marshmallows? Cute, fluffy, oneshot story! Sora x Riku


Hi there! My second fanfic, yipee! I thought of this when I was eating... marshmallows. And while I was eating these marshmallows, I thought of Sora and Riku, and put two and two together... and the fanfic is here!. Lol, well anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this short fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it!. Also, Sora x Riku romance through the whole story... (Yes, you probably knew that already, lol :-) Ok... On with the Marshmallow Goodness! (P.S. Please review afterwards? Pretty, pretty please:-)**

* * *

**

**Marshmallow Goodness!**

"Riku, _why _did you bring all those marshmallows?", Sora asked Riku, staring suspiciously at the bags and bags of marshmallows Riku was holding. Riku smirked, and said,

"Because marshmallows can be fun, Sora! Don't worry, they won't attack you". He then opened one of the bags, and threw a marshmallow at Sora.

"Ha ha, very funny", Sora said. Riku was over at Sora's house, and Sora thought that this would be a good time to have some 'quality' time with Riku... but...

"We were meant to have some quality time together Riku, and you decide to bring marshmallows? Now all you will do is brag about your marshmallows!", Sora whined, pouting. Riku couldnt resist that adorable face of Sora's, and gave him a kiss on his pouting lips. Sora closed his eyes, wanting some tongue action out of the kiss, but Riku pulled away, wanting to save that for later on.

"Don't worry, we will get quality time... and we will include the marshmallows!", Riku said, smiling. Sora rolled his eyes and smiled, as they both sat down on the couch. Riku opened another bag of marshmallows, and said,

"Ok, we are going to play a game. Lets see who can fit the most marshmallows in their mouth!", he smiled, and opened other bag of marshmallows. Sora's jaw dropped, and looked at Riku like he was insane.

"Riku, why did you bring so many bags of marshmallows, if that is the game? You know that it's impossibe to even fit half a bag of marshmallows in your mouth, let alone... the millions of full bags you have there!", Sora said, watching a bag of opened marshmallows fall over, and the dozens of marshmallows scatter all over the floor. Sora sighed, as Riku said,

"Don't worry, we can use the leftover ones for hot chocolate or something, or we can make marshmallow muffins!". Sora raised his eyebrows, and said,

"_Marshmallow muffins?" _Riku laughed, and said,

"Just joking, now are you ready?". He tossed a bag of marshmallows to Sora.

"Go!", Riku yelled. They both started stuffing their faces with marshmallows, but before long, their cheeks were puffed out like chipmunks. Riku started laughing, and marshmallows flew out of his mouth. He looked at Sora, who looked so cute. Riku then had an idea.

"Wait right there", Riku said, as he ran to the kitchen. Sora watched Riku, as he grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce from the fridge. Sora's eyes widened, as Riku said,

"I knew you would have this here just for us", Riku said in a low voice. He climbed on top of Sora, and said,

"I know you weren't too sure of the marshmallows... so here is an alternative". He then placed a good amount of the chocolate sauce on Sora's nose, and licked it off slowly, circling his tongue on the tip of Sora's nose. Sora moaned, sounding muffled from all the marshmallows in his mouth. Riku heard this moan, and he smiled, saying,

"Jeez Sora, you're getting turned on by that, I wonder what you would be like if I put chocolate sauce in _other_ places". When Riku said that, Sora let out another muffled pleasurable moan, his face now flushing red at the idea. Riku laughed, and squeezed Sora's cheeks, causing Sora's marshmallows to fly out of his mouth. Riku got off Sora quickly, not wanting to get hit in the face from the 'flying wet marshmallows'.

"But I think we will save the other chocolate sauce ideas for when you are a bit more 'calmer', aye Sora? And don't worry...there won't be any marshmallows in sight... only chocolate sauce!", Riku said, smiling.

* * *

Hugs (and marshmallows, lol :-) to all who review. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
